References considered to be relevant as background to the presently disclosed subject matter are listed below:
WO 2009/050710 (Hirschbain, shlomo), published Apr. 23, 2009, discloses a mix-in-the-cup automated beverage dispensing machine which includes a powder dispensing system with a rotary support structure bringing each powder container to a common dispensing location in turn. The machine also provides a water heater with a thermal conduction block and a method for heating water based on pre-calculation of the required heating profile. Also provided is a fresh milk dispensing system which maintains a fully cooled flow path from the container to the cup while ensuring that all components contacting the milk are disposable single-use components. Additional features discussed relate to a mixer unit cleaned by spinning within the cup, a structurally simple cup conveyance arrangement, and a cup elevator with geometrical locking.
Acknowledgement of the above references herein is not to be inferred as meaning that these are in any way relevant to the patentability of the presently disclosed subject matter.